valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Peach Blossom Tower
.png |Doll Hina|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Hina|Floor Reward |Arare Princess|Floor Reward |Mature Hina|Amalgamation |Alabaster Hina|Amalgamation |Moloch|Fantasy Archwitch |Fennec|Archwitch |Sweet Rice Crackers|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Japanese Umbrella|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Hina Dolls|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Hina's Kimono|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Bridal Kimono|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Utai|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Peachy|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Anya|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }}The "The Peach Blossom Tower" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on March 1st ー 11:59 on March 16th (JST). ■Obtain LR HINA! LR HINA can be obtained by performing an amalgamation using KIMONO material card which can be obtained as a ranking reward if ranked within the top 1000th! GLR HINA ☆Living Doll Lv.10 (Max) * All allies' ATK 700% up / 30% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance Activations: 2 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting 12:00 on March 13th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■Obtain GUR PRINCESS! During this event, the new PRINCESS card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss ARARE PRINCESS will appear starting the second half of the event. If PRINCESS is evolved, it will become a powerful GUR that posses a powerful second skill! GUR PRINCESS ☆Arare Shower Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "The Peach Blossom Tower" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, new Quests will be added during the "The Peach Blossom Tower" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on March 2nd to 11:59 March 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. ■The Fantasy Archwitch MOLOCH has returned and will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch FENNEC will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch MOLOCH will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! FENNEC and MOLOCH cards possess a skill that can be very helpful in winning battles during the "The Peach Blossom Tower" event. Use this opportunity to get them! ※FENNEC and MOLOCH can be obtained for maximizing its likability rating and as a reward for subjugating Archwitches! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating FENNEC and MOLOCH during this event. ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR HINA is amalgamated with a material card that can be obtained as a floor arrival reward or Rune Boss victory reward, it can be evolved to GUR HINA. In addition, if RICE CRACKERS material card is amalgamated with either of GUR UTAI, GUR PEACHY, or GSR ANYA it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Peach Blossom Tower" event. ---- ■ A powerful Rune Boss has appeared! A powerful Rune Boss PRINCESS will appear during the second half of the "The Peach Blossom Tower" event starting 12:00 on March 9th (JST)! PRINCESS has a tremendous power that surpasses the power of other Rune Bosses! It may be very difficult to defeat her, but winning against her allows you to earn various bonuses! ■ Conditions for PRINCESS's appearance Starting 12:00 on March 9th (JST), Rune Boss PRINCESS can rarely be encountered in the Intermediate, Advanced and Extreme levels of the "The Peach Blossom Tower" event. ■ About PRINCESS Subjugation Rewards When you defeat the Rune Boss PRINCESS, * the number of obtained PASS will greatly increase. * UR PRINCESS card may drop as a reward based on probability. * the number of obtained Runes is guaranteed to increase 2ｘ. ※No Runes will be obtained for defeating PRINCESS if encountered during Rune Time Movement. If HUR PRINCESS is awakened, it will be evolved to GUR PRINCESS that posses a magnificent skill. ■ New Card GUR PRINCESS ☆Arare Shower Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. Make sure not to miss this chance!! ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, the drop rate of amalgamation material cards for evolving HINA has been increased 2x when Rune Boss PRINCESS is defeated during this event! This is your chance to evolve HINA! ※This event is until 11:59 on March 16th (JST). Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.